Union of Virginia
"I'm for the poor man — all poor men, black and white, they all gotta have a chance. They gotta have a home, a job, and a decent education for their children. 'Every man a king' — that's my slogan." - President Huey Long on his economic policy The Union of Virginia, commonly known as the Union, or simply Virginia, is a country located in North America. The Union of Virginia borders the Atlantic Ocean to its east and the Appalachian Mountains to its west. It is bordered by the United States of America to the north, the Confederacy of Lower Appalachia to the south, and the Kingdom of Louisiana to its west. History The Union of Virginia's history is highlighted by a colonial past which eventually turned into a hard fought war of independence from the British Empire to once again fighting for their independence from the United States of America to managing itself as hostile entities remain on its sides. The history of Virginia really began in 1583 when Queen Elizabeth I gave a charter to British explorer Walter Raleigh to colonize what is now modern day Virginia. During the early history of Virginia it was considered to extend from South Carolina to Maine (including the island of Bermuda) but its borders were revised by subsequent royal charters to what they more closely resemble today. In 1607 the London Company sent the first group of permanent settlers to Virginia led by Christopher Newport, this colony soon became Jamestown. However, the London Company became bankrupt in 1619 and the colony became an English crown colony. The Virginians and Native Americans had a violent relationship which culminated in the Anglo-Powhatan Wars. The Virginians won these wars and expanded their influence, bringing in cheap slave labor to help replace colonists who died. Europe's need for tobacco fueled further colonization of Virginia with settlers and slaves springing up all over the territory finding settlements and clashing with the indigenous population. Tensions and the geographic differences between the working and ruling classes led to Bacon's Rebellion in 1676, by which time current and former indentured servants made up as much as 80% of the population. Rebels, largely from the colony's frontier, were also opposed to the conciliatory policy towards native tribes, and one result of the rebellion was the signing at Middle Plantation of the Treaty of 1677, which made the signatory tribes tributary statesand was part of a pattern of appropriating tribal land by force and treaty. Middle Plantation saw the founding of The College of William & Mary in 1693 and was renamed Williamsburgas it became the colonial capital in 1699. In 1747, a group of Virginian speculators formed the Ohio Company, with the backing of the British crown, to start English settlement and trade in the Ohio Country west of the Appalachian Mountains. France, which claimed this area as part of their colony of New France, viewed this as a threat, and the ensuing French and Indian War became part of the Seven Years' War (1756–1763). A militia from several British colonies, called the Virginia Regiment, was led by then-Lieutenant Colonel George Washington. As the French and Indian War ended so did British colonial dominance in North America. The French outright seized all of British Canada, expelling the population to what is modern day Maine. Along with this the French gained dominance over the Great Lakes and the Ohio River, keeping the Anglo-American settlers behind what is the modern day Appalachian Mountains. The French also placed heavy war reparations on the British Empire for "causing" the war, this meant that taxation increased throughout the entire thirteen colonies of British America. Despite the failure of the British in the French and Indian War the colony of Virginia had proven itself to be the most capable fighting force in North America, nearly gaining control of the Ohio River in the middle of the war but with the northern colonies succumbing to French occupation they were forced to retreat to the home land. This meant that Virginia was responsible for defending modern day Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Washington D.C., and the Carolinas without royal support. They held firmly, far longer then both the British, French, and even Virginians thought which gained them the reputation as fierce fighters under the leader of Lieutenant Colonel George Washington. When the American Revolutionary War began, George Washington was selected to head the colonial army. During the war, the capital was moved to Richmond at the urging of Governor Thomas Jefferson, who feared that Williamsburg's coastal location would make it vulnerable to British attack. In 1781, the combined action of Continental and French land and naval forces trapped the British army on the Virginia Peninsula, where troops under George Washington and Comte de Rochambeau defeated British General Cornwallis in the Siege of Yorktown. His surrender on October 19, 1781 led to peace negotiations in Paris and secured the independence of the colonies. The new President of the United States of America, George Washington, was more skeptical of the republic's survival then in our own timeline, the self reliance of his home state during the French and Indian War had discouraged him from trusting the capability of his northern Anglo-American cousins. With George Washington struggling to preserve the new nation he continued to be discouraged due to the various rebellions (such as the Whiskey Rebellion) which rocked the northern territories which he already distrusted. Washington never got to see the fighting potential of the northern states as the French Army had marched into them, preventing any serious fighting after the Battle of Bunker Hill which George Washington was not present at. By 1792 Washington was under a lot of stress which discouraged him from leading a state he was skeptical of believing in, rather reluctantly accepting presidency originally. The feuds between Hamilton and Jefferson, the French refusing to recall their diplomat "Citizen Genêt" who was increasing anti-French sentiment and giving American War Hawks a louder voice, and the overall poor economy of the country led to his formal resignation in early 1793, his Vice President John Adams becoming President of the United States of America. Following his resignation the new nations cracks were beginning to show as the Articles of Confederation continued to portray federal authority, increasing pressure by the French to join the Napoleonic Wars against the British, and the poor status of the economy were pushing those who saw to unify farther away from each other. It seemed that the resignation of Washington was the last step. John Adams was an unpopular president, with French influence unchecked the vast majority of the American public in the northern United States was pro-war and wished to join their French allies against the British. This was not shared by the southern states who saw the war as something America couldn't gain anything from and was widely unpopular. Due to John Adam's refusing to enter the war he lost the Election of 1797 to Alexander Hamilton who promised not only to "make Britain recognize America's new status on the world stage" but to also bring centralized government and unify the country. This led to a clash between him and the still-governor of Virginia, Thomas Jefferson, who saw this new centralization as an overreach of policy. George Washington joined his long term friend Jefferson in these claims, saying that Hamilton was legally unable to do this. However, Hamilton had issued the "Philadelphia Proclamation" which declared the Articles of Confederation null and void and formed the American Congress. This wasn't recognized by the states of Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia. However, Hamilton marched a newly formed federal army into Virginia and occupy Williamsburg (the capital of Virginia), making the widely unpopular move to arrest both George Washington and Thomas Jefferson. The American Civil War appeared near as George Washington came out of retirement and raised an army of Virginian militia to battle the American army. The two armies met in the Battle of Williamsport (located in western Maryland) where George Washington delivered a decisive blow to the American army. Following the battle George Washington made a speech known as the Williamsport Proclamation where he officially declared Virginia to be independent from the United States of America. Following this in the weeks after they were joined first by Maryland, then Delaware, then South Carolina, then Georgia, then North Carolina. Several more pitched battles were fought and Baltimore was captured by Washington's army, forcing Hamilton to the negotiating table. The Treaty of Baltimore (1798) read that the states listed earlier would be free to secede from the United States of America along with recognition and other post war requirements. This lead to the formation of the Union of Virginia which was immediately joined by Virginia (& modern West Virginia), Maryland, and Delaware. South Carolina proclaimed independence and was its own entity for twenty one days before joining the Confederacy of Lower Appalachia, keeping friendly relations with Virginia. Virginia, having no debt from the Revolutionary War verse the other state entities, was able to effectively pay off the debt of Maryland and Delaware as well as enter an era of economic prosperity for its own people while those in the United States moved more and more into poverty. Virginia fielded the largest army in the entire continent, outdoing the United States, France, Spain, and Lower Appalachia. They continued this era of economic prosperity boasting large slave plantations, a growing merchant industry, and vast natural resources with an excellent economy. Thomas Jefferson became the first president of the new Union of Virginia creating the three commonwealths of Virginia, Maryland, and Delaware allowing them to exercise strong state rights while limiting central authority (they didn't even have a federal bank). In addition to agriculture, slave labor was increasingly used in mining, shipbuilding and other industries. The execution of Gabriel Prosserin 1800, Nat Turner's slave rebellion in 1831 and John Brown's Raid on Harpers Ferry in 1859 marked the growing social discontent over slavery and its role in the plantation economy. By 1860, almost half a million people, roughly 31% of the total population of Virginia, were enslaved. This division contributed to the increasingly hostile political climate in the country. As a result of the political tension caused by institutionalized slavery Virginia adopted a constitution which provided for free public schools, and guaranteed political, civil, and voting rights to African-Americans. The populist Readjuster Party ran a successful coalition against the white Democrats and gained power after 1883. It passed internationalist laws and in 1902 rewrote the Constitution of Virginia to ban a poll tax and other voter registration measures that effectively allowed most African Americans and many poor European Americans to get a proper education and be equal to their upper class white counterparts. Due to these policies of the Readjuster Party African Americans were able to unite in communities and take a greater role in Virginia society. New economic forces also changed the Union. Virginian James Albert Bonsack invented the tobacco cigarette rolling machine in 1880 leading to new industrial scale production centered on Williamsburg. In 1886, railroad magnate Collis Potter Huntington founded Newport News Shipbuilding, which was responsible for building two major World War I-era battleships for the Virginian Navy from 1907 to 1923. In 1926, Dr. W.A.R. Goodwin, rector of Williamsburg's Bruton Parish Church, began restoration of colonial-era buildings in the historic district with financial backing of John D. Rockefeller, Jr. With the rise of Huey Long to the presidency he has taken a dictatorial style of power which is criticized by democratic elements but he is supported throughout the country and is extremely popular because despite his abuse of power he uses it to benefit the people which makes it overlooked by the public. The rise of Long meant that the Long Doctrine (a doctrine which focuses on the doctrine of Theodore Roosevelt "speak softly and carry a big stick" which means Long favors diplomacy but exercises his military might when needed) and the "Share Our Wealth" concept where people in places of power have a duty to share their wealth with those lower in society. As of 1930 Virginia continues to be prosperous with the leadership of Huey Long and the proper distribution of wealth bringing poverty to an all time low. However, problems arise as they are facing a refugee crisis from impoverished Lower Appalachia, border tension with the United States of America following the rise of their expansionist military junta, and Louisianan disputes over the territory of Franklin (northeastern Tennessee). Politics Virginia has been a democratic republic for most of its history relying on its government officials to be elected through fair elections. However, some experts predict with the rise of Huey Long as the 33rd President of the Union of Virginia he may break the four year election cycle by granting himself dictatorial powers. Virginia is dominated by the Readjuster Party who has been criticized by some as being too leftist. The Readjuster is a political biracial coalition formed in Virginia in the late 1870s during the turbulent period when racial tensions were at an all time high. Readjusters aspired "to break the power of wealth and established privilege" among the planter elite of white men in the state and to promote public education. Their program attracted biracial support. The Readjuster Party did more than refinance the Union's debts. The party invested heavily in schools, especially for African Americans, and appointed African American teachers for such schools. The party increased funding for what is now Virginia Tech and established its black counterpart, Virginia State University The Readjuster Party abolished the poll tax and the public whipping post. Virginia has been seeing a steady rise of populism following the success of Oswald Mosley in Britain, Adolf Hitler in Germany, and Benito Mussolini in Italy. Millitary Army The army of the Union of Virginia is the second largest and most well equipped army in North America. They have an early decade advantage over their neighbors but lack the capacity to produce more equipment and troops for any prolonged war against their northern or western neighbors forcing Virginia to adapt a rapid assault doctrine which focuses on encircling large enemy formations and destroying their industrial capacity. Virginian military observers in Italy have noted the success of the Italian light tank in flat fields and Italian doctrine is planned to be partially adopted in the Virginian rapid assault doctrine in the upcoming years. Navy The navy is one of the smallest in North America but well trained and well equipped. The Virginian navy, unlike its army, is designed for defensive purposes and in a war time occurrence they'd be responsible for defending shipping lanes and the coasts of Virginia, specifically Williamsburg. The current Virginian navy has access to a multitude of destroyers, cruisers, torpedo boats, and a few capital ships but has no submarines. Air Force Virginia has arguably one of the most developed air forces in the entire world behind Britain and Germany. The first predecessor to the air force was created and used in 1831 when hot air balloons were used for reconnaissance against Nat Turner's Slave Revolt which allowed carrier pigeons to carry intelligence to Virginian military forces from the hot air balloon and back. By the turn of the 20th century Virginia had several functioning reconnaissance units which made use of hot air balloons and early biplanes. However, it wasn't until a Virginian pilot in 1902 dropped a stick of dynamite onto a Louisianan farm as a "practical joke" while conducting a routine reconnaissance mission over the border it was realized they had combat potential as well. Bomber aircraft were first utilized by Virginia in 1908 after several Virginian citizens were detained by Louisianan Gendarmerie for illegally crossing into Louisiana for logging. In response to this three biplanes were flown over a border checkpoint and dropped sticks of dynamite onto the checkpoint, creating several explosions and no one was harmed but the checkpoint was abandoned and an international incident was created. This was the first offensive use of aircraft in history. By 1930 Virginia has a fully functioning air force of several dozen reconnaissance, fighter, and bomber aircraft. The air force is the most senior branch of the armed forces, being technically apart of the navy, they hold jurisdiction over the navy and army (similar to the Luftwaffe in Nazi Germany). Foreign Relations The Union of Virginia maintains semi-friendly relations with the Confederacy of Lower Appalachia, being one of their main cotton buyers who then refine the cotton and sell it to other countries. Diplomatically Lower Appalachia and Virginia have a non-aggression pact and defensive alliance and have been exploring the possibility of aligning themselves with larger European powers as Florida, Louisiana, and New England had done. Virginia has tense or hostile relations with many of their neighbors. The new military junta in the United States of America has meant that they are beginning vast militarization and Huey Long fears that if they go unchecked they will be able to overcome and annex Virginia in a war. This has prompted multiple border skirmishes between Virginian and American forces in Maryland, Delaware, and Philadelphia. Along with this there's been renewed tensions with Louisiana due to the imprisonment of Louisianan-backed Harry F. Byrd which has led to the seizure of Virginian assets in Louisiana and a travel restriction on their country by them including an increasing of military forces on the border. Virginia has strong ties to Liberia since many free slaves from Lower Appalachia and to a smaller extent from Virginia fled to Liberia following its establishment by Virginian politician Abraham Lincoln. Virginia by far is the largest investor into the Liberian economy supporting infrastructure projects and advises their government. Virginia maintains friendly relations with Spain, Italy, Germany, and Britain. Virginia maintains tense relations with France. Culture Virginia's culture was popularized and spread across the Atlantic Coast and the South by figures such as George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Robert E. Lee. Their homes in Virginia represent the birthplace of Virginia and the South. Modern Virginia culture has many sources, and is part of the culture of the Southern Atlantic and Mid Atlantic Coast. Economy Virginia has an excellent economy which is diversified between industrial production, shipping, and agriculture. While the Virginian economy has slowed from its economic boom decades ago by no means are they experiencing something akin to the Great Depression of our timeline.